


In His Prime

by DramioneFanfictionForum, iwasbotwp



Series: Draco's 40th Birthday Gift Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Dramione FanFiction Forum, Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic, Middle Age Draco, Sportscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneFanfictionForum/pseuds/DramioneFanfictionForum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasbotwp/pseuds/iwasbotwp
Summary: What do you get for the wizard who has everything when he turns 40? Apparently, an accidental midlife crisis.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Draco's 40th Birthday Gift Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: DFF & Cabal Modmin Drabble Prizes





	In His Prime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle_Morgan_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Morgan_Black/gifts).



> This gift ficlet is in response to a contest held by Dramione Fanfiction Forum on Facebook for Draco’s 40th Birthday. Elle won admin’s choice on [this post](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=261825201897654&set=gm.3068906219893444&type=3&theater&ifg=1) and provided a graphic prompt.
> 
> Prompt: 

"She told me it was the only gift she could think to give to the wizard who has everything," Draco grumbled aloud to himself as he sped down the motorway back to Wiltshire. 

Jabbing at the volume button on the steering wheel with his thumb, Draco adjusted the volume back down from blaring to just slightly loud.

He had been so confused when he heard giggling from the street corner while stopped at a traffic light. 

It was a gorgeous summer day, so of course he had planned to return home with the top down. It was the least he deserved after his insufferable meeting with McLaggen at the Ministry. 

But then he'd heard those Muggles talking so loudly, you'd think they were unaware that he could hear them perfectly.

Coming to a tight curve in the road, Draco slammed the shifter down a gear. “So bloody embarrassing. Thinking they were admiring me when they were staring.”

He wasted no time in getting back into the highest gear again, pushing the pedal to the floor to go as fast as the roadster could go on a straightaway. And this car could go _fast._ Almost as fast as Draco’s Thunderbolt XV. The bonus was how much more comfortable he was.

"Forty!" he yelled over the rush of the wind. "I'm forty years old!"

Well, forty plus a month, to be exact. 

"I'm in my prime!"

He pictured those two Muggle girls again. They'd probably been twenty-five, tops.

"Those Muggles know nothing about me! _"_

One of the spells Hermione had placed on the car did… well he wasn't sure what any of the added Charms really did. He just knew they kept him and other drivers safe. And kept away the authorities. There was a bell and the car skipped in space, moving through an object.

Then it was just Draco and the open road once again.

"I'll show them." He hit his palm on the steering wheel. "I'll show _her."_

What should have been a two hour motor trip was accomplished in less than an hour, thanks to the ability to travel far above the legal limit.

The gates to the manor swung open as he arrived. Another nifty spell thanks to his wife. 

Apparating into the front hall, he cast a hasty _Homonum Revelio._

The library. He really should have just apparated directly there.

He found her browsing the section on Mayan, Toltec, and Aztec magic. He was curious why, but stifled the urge to ask.

"Draco! You're home earlier than—"

He cut her off by grabbing her and pinning her against the bookshelf. Greedily, he slanted his lips over hers, pouring out his desire to prove himself.

His hands snaked down to her thighs and in an instant, he had her legs wrapped around his waist, the evidence of his arousal snug between her thighs.

When she arched, wantonly grinding against him, he broke their kiss, panting, as he pushed back, seeking the same friction she was.

"Not that I'm complaining," she gasped, "but did something bring this on?"

"That new car you gave me?" He thrust roughly against her, eliciting a moan. "I do not need to _compensate_ for anything."

The ghost of her laugh lingered in the library after he'd already apparated them to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely already had a headcanon of Draco owning an expensive sportscar, so this was fun to write! Thanks to dreamsofdramione for the beta work.


End file.
